


Duplicity

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [9]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bickering, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Agents, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Espionage, F/M, Fem Bucky Barnes, Female Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Humor, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Russian Bucky Barnes, SHIELD, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, grumpy steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Steve is a special agent for SHIELD. The best at what he does. He and his team have been tasked with locating and apprehending the infamous ex-KBG operative known as The Winter Soldier.Problem is, nobody knows what The Winter Soldier looks like. Most of the Intelligence community thinks he's a white guy, a Russian.But no one of that description shows up.Then Steve meets a mysterious brunette woman instead...~~~For Bottom Bucky bingo square: Rivals
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350943
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky, Russian Bucky Barnes, Steve/Bucky fics with Fem Bucky





	1. New York

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts).



> Very loosely based on a corny movie I just saw, because every movie I'm all WHAT IF it was Steve and Bucky! 
> 
> Happy early Birthday to The Tired Owl! ❤
> 
> ~~
> 
> (Btw I usually put a note on my fem bucky au's that if you want to headcanon Bucky as a trans woman, cis woman, non binary femme, or Intersex woman, it's your choice!)
> 
> ~~

Steve had been casing the hotel bar for over two hours now.

The mission was clearly a bust. Natasha was stationed outside the hotel to check who came in and out, while Sam was stationed in the lobby. The drop time had come and gone with no sign of their target.

"Either he's not coming," Sam said over Comms, "or he made us and left."

"I think Sam's right," Nat chimed in.

Steve was still sat at the bar, nursing a club soda and checking out the other patrons as he listened to his team-mates in his ear.

"We could give it another few minutes," Steve said quietly.

"If he made us at this location, he would've gone to the back-up location for the drop," Natasha said. She was the one with KGB training, so she was point on this mission: they'd been tasked with apprehending the infamous ex-KBG operative known as The Winter Soldier.

The problem was, SHIELD had very little Intel on the guy. Nobody had ever seen him in the field and lived to tell the tale. The only vague information they had was to look for a white man, either Russian or Eastern European accent, and aged anywhere from mid thirties to early fifties, if rumors were to be believed.

Natasha thought she'd glimpsed The Winter Soldier once in Europe, but she'd said she couldn't be sure because he probably used decoys to throw people off his trail. SHIELD had been after him for years, even before Steve had joined up, and now they'd been given the task of bringing him in.

"Alright, Nat," Steve murmured. "What do you wanna do?"

"I think we should head to the second location now," she said. "Radio Hill to cover the third location."

"We've been here too long," Sam pointed out, "he'll be miles ahead of us."

"I don't suspect we'll catch him tonight," Nat replied, "but we may find a trail. Steve, you stay here in case he does show. Sam and I will leave now."

"Roger," Steve confirmed. "I'll contact Hill's team if I see him."

The Comms went quiet, and Steve remained at his seat, sipping his drink. Damn, he could really use a bourbon. He didn't drink when he was on the job because he wanted to remain alert.

Though Nat was probably right, their target wasn't here. Maybe he'd gotten a tip off and had slipped past SHIELD yet again.

Fury was going to be pissed, Steve thought. He smiled to himself, thinking about what Fury might say when his top Strike team came back empty handed yet again. He'd probably threaten to put them on civilian security detail as punishment if they didn't get results soon.

Steve kept scanning the bar for anything resembling his target for the next twenty-five minutes, then he finally decided he'd done all he could. It was nearly ten PM, and unless a dire emergency came up, Steve was going to clock off for the night and head home.

First thing he did was subtly take out his Comms, switch it off and slip it in his pocket. Then he signalled the bartender, about to ask for his check.

A woman stepped up to the bar on Steve's left, waving down the bartender like she desperately needed a drink. Steve didn't mind letting the lady go first. She was dressed for the nines too, a real knockout. Steve's eyes dropped to the pointed black stilettos on her feet.

Steve had a thing for stiletto shoes, and these were just _perfect_.

After admiring her shoes, his eyes travelled up her bare, toned legs on display as she leaned in on the bar. She had on a small but elegant little black dress, the material hugging her body in all the right ways. Steve's gaze lingered on the cut of the dress and the woman's boobs as she ordered a shot from the bartender.

She had wavy dark hair down to her shoulders, and when she glanced over at Steve he saw how pretty she was. He figured she was around thirty, close to his age.

She noticed him looking, so Steve smiled politely at her. "One of those nights, huh?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't even," she said in a familiar New York drawl. She placed a red clutch purse onto the bar, then picked up her shot and knocked it back in one. "Oh, my God," she exclaimed quietly, then indicated the bartender. "Yeah, I'll take another one of those."

"That bad?" Steve asked, curious.

"The worst! Men are pigs. Oh..." she added, looking at Steve with a startled expression. "I mean, I didn't mean you, so, no offence or anything."

Steve smiled again. "None taken."

The bartender refilled her glass, then moved along to Steve. Instead of asking for the bill, Steve ordered another club soda.

He figured he could wait around a few more minutes.

The woman knocked back her second shot and left the glass on the bar as she came closer to Steve. "Is this seat taken?" she asked. "Or are you waiting on someone?"

Steve gestured at the seat next to him. "Be my guest."

"Great, thanks." She grinned at him as she settled onto the chair. "I hate drinking alone."

Steve nodded at that. He only drank alone if he was home, and he was pleased he wasn't home now.

"Can I get a bourbon, please?" she asked the bartender. "Neat. And whatever my new friend here is having."

Steve was happy to ditch his club soda. "Make it two," he told the bartender.

When they had their drinks, the woman held hers up in a toast. "Here's to us," she said, breaking into a laugh.

She looked even prettier when she laughed, Steve thought.

"To us," he toasted, gently touching his glass to hers.

She smiled at him over the rim of her glass, her eyes a very pale blue and twinkling with mischief.

Steve really liked her already.

"So," she said, angling herself in her seat so she was facing Steve. "What's got you drinking alone in a hotel bar? You have a bad date too, or do you just hang out here for fun?"

Steve chuckled at that. "Actually, I was waiting for somebody but they didn't show."

"That sucks." She sipped at her drink, looking Steve over. "Wait, don't tell me. You're gay, right? All the good looking guys are."

Steve felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. "I'm bi. I was waiting for a man, though. Guess he didn't feel like showing up."

"Oh," she said, looking at Steve and tilting her head. "I literally can't imagine someone standing you up. I mean," she waved her hand in front of Steve, "total package right here."

Steve laughed, shaking his head.

"Or is there something you're hiding?" she asked playfully. "Halitosis? Fungal nail infection? Or some extreme fetish, perhaps?"

"Oh, God," Steve laughed. "No, I floss, and my nails are just fine, thank you. And I'd have to say I'm pretty vanilla."

"Hey, I love vanilla." She grinned at him, crossing one long leg over the other so her foot brushed up against Steve's calf.

Steve couldn't believe his luck. Normally he'd spend weeks talking to potential dates on Tinder only for them to ghost him, now here he was basically on a date right now with a beautiful woman.

Steve figured Natasha was right: he should get out more.

"What about you?" Steve asked, turning her question around on her. "Any surprises or weird kinks you're hiding?"

She burst into laughter, head tilting back and the curly ends of her hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Jesus, no," she said, clearly amused. "I'm just a normal girl, but I suppose..." She leaned in, her hand on Steve's shoulder to encourage him to lean in to. She whispered close to his ear, "I do _really_ love sex. That's not bad, is it? I just love fucking."

Steve's brain whited out at her words. "Um," he said, as she drew back and gave him a knowing smile. "I, uh, I also like to do... that."

She raised her eyebrow a little, silently challenging him.

Steve cleared his throat. "I definitely like to do that," he said more firmly. "I'd also dare to say I'd actually pretty good at it."

She smiled at him. "Well, I got a room here, if you...?"

Steve signalled the bartender. "Check, please!"

As soon as they got in the door of the hotel suite, she was all over Steve, kissing him and pulling his shirt out from his pants.

"Mm," Steve tried to say between kisses, "what's your name?"

"No names," she murmured, her hands sliding under Steve's shirt to feel his skin. Her nails scratched lightly, making him shiver. "It's sexier that way."

"Mmm, okay," Steve agreed, reaching his hands around her hips to cup her ass. Whatever she was wearing under there felt very small and soft, and Steve had a boner the size of a rocket. "Tell me what you want?"

"Just fuck me," she pleaded, gazing into his eyes. "As hard as you want to. I need it."

Steve smirked in reply. "Whatever the lady wants."

They pulled off their clothes piece by piece, falling into bed together. She was gorgeous naked: long limbs, creamy pale skin, perfect little titties with erect nipples that looked so good bouncing up and down when Steve was fucking into her.

She made a lot of noise, but Steve had a big dick so he was used to hearing moans of praise just from sliding in the tip. But Steve was no layabout, he made sure she got what she wanted: a good fucking. If there was one thing Steve knew how to do well, it was fuck a lady.

She came three times, the last time with Steve's hand around her throat in a light chokehold. She groaned out _yes_ and _more_ before her final climax, then reached up to return the favour with her hands clasped around Steve's throat as he raced to the finish line.

When it was over, they collapsed side by side in bed, panting for breath.

"Oh, God," she breathed, sounding all fucked out. "That was incredible."

Steve huffed a laugh. "How come you sound surprised?"

She laughed too. "I don't know. Guess I had a string of terrible dates lately."

"That's too bad," Steve replied. He felt a little smug, happy that she was satisfied.

"Hey, you want to stay over?" she asked, turning on her side to face him. "We could do it again. And again."

"Sure." Steve grinned. He was more than happy to stay.

After a quick nap, they woke up and got to it again. This time she straddled Steve and lowered herself onto his dick. Steve let her set the pace at first, enjoying laying back and watching her face as she gasped open mouthed, impaled on his dick. Then he took charge and shifted their position, him sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the floor, and her still sitting on his dick with nowhere to go as he held on and thrust up into her.

"Oh, ah," she sobbed, holding onto his shoulders as their bodies slapped together, "Oh, God, you're making me come!"

"That's, the, idea," Steve gritted out on each brutal thrust. She came hard, shuddering against him and crying out. Steve was on a mission to make her come until she begged him to stop.

They were a good match in bed, no question. After the second round and some happy sighs from her, they napped again and started round three.

After the third time, Steve went to sleep and he slept so deeply it felt unusual for him.

He woke up bleary eyed to see light peeping through the drapes, and he realised it must be morning.

Why did he feel like he had a hangover?

His head pounded, his limbs felt sluggish. It was strange, as Steve had only had the one bourbon all night. He hadn't felt drunk, so why was he hungover?

He was still in the bed, in the hotel room. Steve looked over to locate his date, but the bed was empty. Steve knew that she was gone.

That was kind of a bummer, he thought, and slowly got himself up to sitting. Damn, what a strange hangover.

Steve didn't realise what had happened until he started gathering his clothes to get dressed. He put on his pants, his shirt, and when he patted down his jacket he found the pockets empty.

He looked around the floor, as the clothes had been tossed there last night in their hurry to get undressed. But nope, nothing there now.

The woman had left without a trace, and all of Steve's personal belongings had vanished as well: his phone, his wallet (which contained his driver's license and his SHIELD key card), his Comms device.

Steve felt so groggy, it didn't hit him for a full minute.

_She'd taken his stuff._

"Shit," he sighed, and shook his head at himself. He had to get to a phone and call it in.

SHIELD devices had Military grade encryption on them, so if they ever got picked up by a member of the public there was a guarantee the devices would be protected.

But the more Steve thought about it, he wasn't sure if that woman was a civilian or not, and now she had his phone. If she was able to hack into it, that would certainly compromise SHIELD more than a little bit.

Groaning, Steve sat down at the head of the bed and picked up the phone. "Uh, hi," he said, when reception answered. "I need an outside line, please."

"One moment, sir," they replied.

Steve inhaled deeply as he wanted for the dial tone. He'd report the theft to SHIELD, and they could shut his tech down immediately.

Then Fury would find out what'd happened, and Steve was not looking forward to that conversation with his boss.


	2. Boston

Bucky wasn't concentrating.

In fact, she'd found it hard to focus on anything the last couple weeks, ever since her encounter with the blond hunk who worked for SHIELD.

Seriously, since when had SHIELD started employing poster boy hunks anyway? They should advertise the eye candy, Bucky thought; it may have tempted her to sign up.

But she had her own work to do. She didn't have time to stare into space and day dream about Special Agent Steve Rogers, or his incredible shoulders, or his biceps like watermelons and his washboard abs.

Nope, no time for that.

Bucky walked through the lobby of a hotel, her heels clacking over the marble floor. She swiped for the elevator with her key card, and once inside pressed the button for her floor. Bucky had a meeting with her long standing associate, Jessica Drew.

So Bucky needed to focus and stop thinking about Steve's Greek god-like body, or his baby blue eyes, or his smile, or his voice husking all that dirty talk in her ear during the amazing sex they'd had.

Bucky stared into space with a wistful smile.

She also went past her floor without realising and had to press the button again, not before a middle aged couple got onto the elevator with her. She was tense around strangers, so this time she paid attention and got off at the right floor.

Bucky walked to her room, swiping herself in. Jessica was already there, and had ordered room service by the looks of it.

"Hey." Jess waited for Bucky to set down her coat and briefcase before handing over a paper file. "This is the job. You want in, let me know today as it's time sensitive."

They sat down at the coffee table. Bucky looked through the file as Jess poured her a glass of champagne.

Bucky didn't normally drink champagne, but Jess was obsessed with it. "So, they want me to steal a formula," Bucky said, reading the Intel.

"Yep." Jess sipped at her own drink. "Face cream."

"Face cream," Bucky repeated, quirking a brow. Well, she'd done worse for less at the KGB. If these American companies were willing to pay for corporate espionage, Bucky was happy to take their money.

"Should be fine." Bucky closed the file. "I'll do it."

"Here's to another successful team up," Jess toasted. They knocked glasses and drank.

It was too risky to meet in public, so they often met up in each other's hotel rooms when possible, free to chat without being watched.

"I'm taking a job in Dubai soon," Jess told her. "Huge payout from a car company for basically surveillance on their rival. If you want in, I'm sure I could get you a good deal."

"Thanks," Bucky said, and shook her head. "I'll have to pass. I wanted to stick around New York for a while."

"Oh." Jess chuckled. "I know that look. You dating again?"

"Um..." Bucky made a face. "I don't know. I think I may have blown it with this guy already."

Jessica shrugged. "So? Just wave your boobs at him so he remembers how great you are."

Bucky laughed, then slunk into her seat with a groan. "Jess, he was so _perfect_. I just, damn. I can't get over it."

"So call him," Jess said. "What's the issue?"

"I, uh..." Bucky winced. "I kind of ran out of him..."

"He'll get over it," Jess cut in.

"Yeah, but I ran out on him _after_ giving him a sleeping agent," Bucky explained. "And stealing his phone and wallet, and the Comms device he was using."

Jessica's mouth made an 'O' shape.

"Yeah." Bucky sighed. "After that, he'll be pissed and suspicious. Why would he want to see me again?"

"I'm going to remind you about boobs," Jess said, raising her glass to toast. "God bless boobs, best distraction tactic ever invented."

Bucky laughed, and drank more champagne. "I don't know. I just kind of regret doing it now."

Jessica grabbed the bottle to top them up. "You're worrying too much."

"Maybe." Bucky sighed. "Do you ever think..." she started, then felt embarrassed and stopped herself.

"What?" Jess asked. Bucky waved a hand, but Jess asked again, "Think what?"

Bucky sighed wistfully, making Jess roll her eyes. "Bucky, if you sigh one more time I'm going to get one of those expensive brocade cushions over there and smack you with it. Just spit it out."

Bucky bit back a grin. Jess always made her smile. "Well... it's dumb," she said. "I know it's dumb."

"So what? I'm your best friend, tell me."

"Okay," Bucky said. "I just wondered if you ever thought about retiring from the game, settling down with someone?"

"Oh, I have plans," Jess announced. "When I save enough money I'm going to buy a small island, invite lots of women to run spas and come live there. You know like that island of all women in that movie Wonder Woman? Just like that. Women, and swords, and spas." Jess got a wistful look on her face as she stared into the distance.

"Oh, okay." Bucky laughed. "First I'm hearing of this."

"You didn't ask until now!" Jess chuckled. "Anyway, I'm still nowhere near my target for a comfortable retirement, so it's a ways off."

"I hope you'll let me visit you on this fabulous spa island," Bucky quipped.

"Yes, you can visit," Jess said. "So what's your retirement plan?"

"Nothing nearly that exciting," Bucky laughed. "I mean, I'm saving up, yeah. But besides that? I hadn't really thought. I hadn't pictured myself with anybody, you know?"

"Oh, God." Jessica rolled her eyes as she laughed. "And, what? The government agent you just met is who you want to retire with? That's what you're saying?"

Now Bucky felt more embarrassed because it sounded ridiculous said aloud. She rubbed at her temples. "I know, I know. I told you it was dumb."

Jessica made a considering noise. "If he's that great, then get him to leave the agency and work for you."

"He's not agency," Bucky sighed, "he's SHIELD."

"Ew, SHIELD," Jessica mumbled. "Okay, well, all my points still stand. Wave your boobs at him and tell him to work or retire with you. I'm sure SHIELD won't be using boobs as an incentive, so you'll have the upper hand."

Bucky snort-laughed. "If only it were that easy. Ugh, he's gonna hate me, Jess. He seemed like a nice guy, government job aside. And I went and did that to him."

"He'll get over it, Bucky," Jess said firmly. "And you won't know how he feels unless you ask, so you may as well go ahead and ask him instead of mooning over it."

"Yeah, that's true," Bucky mused. "I guess I could use my contacts to find out where he'll be next. They fly his team everywhere."

"That's good," Jess said, tapping her index finger on the table. "Use that. Pick a nice spot for your reunion, somewhere romantic and hot. Make sure it's hot, because hot weather makes people horny, and being away from home in a nice place puts everyone in a good mood."

Bucky nodded in agreement. "You're right. That's actually a really great idea. If I wait for the right location to come up, I can go in all casual and let him come to me, then... take it from there."


	3. Rome

_Three months later_

Rome was hot: the sun was fierce and the air was close.

Not the best combination for someone fair like Steve, but he took the sensible approach and covered up with a light shirt and sunglasses, and made sure he sat in the shade of the parasol.

They had just flown in a couple hours ago on a new mission for SHIELD. The objective was to do surveillance on a suspected arms ring, but that would be later tonight under cover of dark.

For now, they had a few hours to prep and familiarise themselves with the city layout. Well, Steve and Sam anyway. Natasha already knew Rome, because of course she did. She'd suggested they use being tourists as a cover, and get lunch together in a bustling piazza.

Steve had to admit, the food was amazing, and the beer even better. He didn't normally drink before a mission, but he was jet-lagged on the time difference and he figured one beer couldn't hurt.

Sam was practising his Italian with Nat as they moved onto dessert. Steve listened to them as he gazed out across the square.

That's when he spotted _her._

The brunette who'd rolled him back in New York, there she was, clear as day and strolling across the piazza. She wore a little red sundress, strappy silver shoes, and large dark sunglasses.

Steve subtly moved his aviators down to stare over the rim. He thought he must be imagining things, because why would she be here of all places? But no, that was definitely her. She had the same wavy brown hair, looked exactly the same.

Steve drew in a determined breath, and took out his cell phone. "Uh, guys?" he said, interrupting the Italian lesson. "Can you watch my phone a few minutes? I'm just going to run over there..."

Sam and Natasha both looked at him in confusion as Steve slid his phone across the table. "Sure," Sam said, as Natasha raised a sardonic brow and smiled.

"I'll be right back," Steve said, and quickly got up from the table.

If he didn't hurry, he was going to lose the woman, and Steve had a few choice words to say to her.

He jogged across the square, turning down the side street she had been heading towards.

Steve caught a glimpse of her at the end of the cobbled street, red dress waving in the breeze as she turned the corner.

He hurried after her, chasing her down two more little streets, dodging tourists and Italians this way and that. Finally she came to a stop outside a boutique hotel, painted white with red flowers in its window boxes.

As she stood on the street, rummaging around in her purse, Steve jogged up behind her. "Didn't expect to see you here," he said.

She glanced over her shoulder, and she didn't seem all that surprised to see him.

Steve waited, moving a couple paces closer but still leaving a safe distance between them.

She stopped searching her purse and turned to face him, removing her sunglasses. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Steve's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wow," he said. "You're going with that? Really?"

She shrugged a shoulder, giving him a carefree smile. "Sure you don't have me confused with somebody else?"

Steve was unable to form a proper response, and let out a scoff as he shook his head. "Unbelievable," he muttered. "You know, I wouldn't hold it against you for ducking out, but drugging me then _robbing_ me? That's out of line. In fact, that's a Federal offence."

"Boy, that is..." She laughed in surprise. "That's quite an accusation."

" _Accusation?_ " Steve scoffed. "That's what you _did._ "

"Can you prove that?" she replied, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Steve made a grunt of frustration. " _No_ , I can't, because _somebody_ wiped the hotel's security footage that night."

"Too bad," she said, seemingly amused. "So, what you're saying is, you got no proof of this alleged incident and you're accusing me, a random stranger?"

Steve frowned. He risked stepping closer to her, right up in her space. "I know it was you," he said quietly. Her heeled shoes must've been high, as she was nearly eye to eye with him. Steve searched her eyes, the cool blue giving nothing away, and he actually started to doubt himself a little.

Maybe he _had_ got the wrong woman?

Or, maybe the one he'd met back in New York had a twin sister?

But his gut was telling him, no, _this was her_.

"I could arrest you right now," Steve warned her. "Take you in for questioning."

She broke into a grin, eyes sparking with mischief. "You're not a cop."

"As good as," Steve retorted. "But I'm sure you knew that already. You took my phone, my wallet, everything."

"Your phone, huh?" she said teasingly. "Did it have any nudes in the camera roll?"

"What? No," Steve replied. "It was my work phone."

She smiled, her eyes dropping briefly as she looked Steve up and down. "Too bad. I like nudes."

She was flirting with him.

Steve wasn't sure what was going on, but he was thrown by her ease, her playfulness.

"I'm serious," he told her. "I was... well, honestly, you really pissed me off."

She pulled a face like, _what can you do?_ "You really going to arrest me over this alleged crime?"

"I should," Steve said firmly. He knew then in that moment he wasn't going to.

"Or," she said, gesturing at the hotel, "I have a room here. Maybe you could come to my room and exact your revenge on me there."

Steve couldn't believe she was propositioning him, though his indignation was drowned out by the wave of lust that swept through him. His dick was very much on board with the idea of sex now, talk later.

"Fine," he said, his brain full of lust. "Lead the way."

She took him to her hotel room, a small but nice second storey room with a balcony, and the drapes blowing lightly in the breeze. She kicked the door shut and tossed her purse aside, her eyes on Steve as she began removing the straps of her dress.

Steve hurried to do the same, unbuttoning his shirt.

They didn't talk, simply threw off their clothes before coming together in a passionate kiss. Steve's hands roamed over her body, pulling her dress down and also checking for concealed weapons or a wire.

He didn't find any weapons, just lacy underwear. Steve felt inside her panties with his fingers, discovering how wet she was. He groaned in appreciation as he slid two fingers straight in her pussy.

"Oh, God," she breathed, spreading her feet on the floor and leaning into his touch. "I want you so bad."

"I can tell," Steve said, moving his fingers in and out of her, spreading the wetness there. "Can I go down on you?"

"Please," she said shakily.

Steve lifted her dress up and turned her around. He pulled her panties down her thighs before pushing her to sit on the edge of the bed. Then he got down on his knees and tugged the panties down and off her legs.

"Fuck," she gasped, watching Steve intently.

"Lay back," he instructed her. "Spread 'em."

She obeyed, laying down and opening her legs for him. Her pussy was just as perfect as Steve remembered. He slid his hands under her thighs, spreading them wider, then pressed his face in and began eating her out with earnest.

She was moaning within seconds, hips rocking up chase his mouth. Steve held her down and licked at her, teasing her and getting her worked up. He loved giving oral and as she'd pointed out, he had revenge to exact.

She was a whimpering, sobbing mess by the time Steve took pity on her and started sucking on her clit, enough to make her come. She cried out, shaking against his tongue as she came, her pussy clenching around nothing.

Steve wanted to shove his dick straight in there, he was so horny. As soon as she'd stopped shaking he got up and quickly removed his clothes, tossing them to the floor.

His shirt buttons took way too long, and Steve grunted in frustration as he undid them. She had sat up on the bed, and pulled her dress off over her head. She had on a sexy sheer bra, her nipples showing through the material. Steve liked it so much he asked her to leave it on.

They fucked on the edge of the bed, with her gasping and bouncing on the mattress from the force of Steve's thrusts, and Steve working out his frustration through rough sex as he sought a quick climax.

The problem was, it felt so good that as soon as he was coming he kind of wished it'd lasted longer.

Afterwards, they got into bed and under the covers. She took off her bra, turned on her side with her back to Steve and seemed to fall asleep instantly.

Steve didn't dare fall asleep, not this time.

He laid awake, watching her doze next to him in the bed. She seemed to be sleeping for real, but Steve wasn't about to risk sleep himself. If he got drugged a second time, Natasha would never let him hear the end of it.

A few minutes later, Steve's mystery brunette stirred and turned over to face him. She blinked a few times, then smiled.

"Hey," she murmured. "You're still here."

"Uh, yeah." Steve chuckled wryly. "We have things to discuss."

"Mmm." She stretched her arms up, her perfect titties peeping out from under the covers. "Like what?"

"Um." Steve tried not to get distracted by tits. "Uh, like, for starters, why did you drug me and steal my stuff?"

She sighed lightly, resting her arms over the covers. "I think you know why."

"I have a hunch," Steve admitted. "But I want to hear you say it."

A slow smile broke over her lips. "Still not a hundred per cent sure, are you?"

"It's hard to be a hundred per cent sure in this game," Steve countered.

"True," she said. "Alright. I only gave you a mild sedative. You were sleeping soundly with a smile on your face. Don't act like it was torture."

Steve exhaled. Finally, the truth.

"Yeah, but it's still drugging me," he argued. "And you stole my stuff, got me in trouble with my boss."

She grinned, blue eyes flicking up to look at him. "How much trouble? Did they throw you in the brig? Hang you from the yard arm?"

Steve smiled despite himself. "No, just a disciplinary."

"So, yelling?" she guessed, then nodded. "Yeah, that's terrible. Poor you."

"If it happens again, I'll be demoted," Steve told her.

"Is that why you're practically on the edge of the bed over there?" she teased. "Worried I'll drug you again?"

"How do I know you won't?" Steve asked.

"I won't drug you." She sighed. "And I'm sorry I did that. You seem... nice. I'm not used to nice."

Okay, so that threw him. Steve floundered for a moment before pressing the issue. "Why did you steal my stuff?"

"Because you guys were after me," she replied with a mild shrug. "I just had to check your Intel. That's all."

Steve had suspected this, but to hear it confirmed was still surprising. "You're the Winter Soldier," he said.

"Don't sound so shocked," she replied casually.

"Everyone thinks you're a man," Steve said.

That made her smile.

"I know," she replied. "That's the point."

Steve nodded. It was a good cover, he had to admit. But one thing worried him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you," she said, gazing up at him dolefully.

"Hm," Steve hummed, dubious. "So now I know your secret, are you going to kill me?"

She snorted delicately. "Are you kidding? I haven't killed anybody for years. That's why I went solo in the first place, to get away from that crap."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Seriously," she said, "all I'm doing lately is Intel and counter Intel for pharma companies. The last thing I stole was a formula for face cream. I mean, don't get me wrong, the pay is fine, but I have no idea why your boss at SHIELD keeps trying to track me down."

"Hn," Steve said, unsure what to make of that. "Well... he, uh, he probably wants your Intel on the KGB."

"I don't know why," she laughed, "anything I know is extremely out of date, and I'm sure you already have Russians working for you. Why would you need me?"

Steve raised his hands in defeat. "I don't know? I guess they value you as an asset." He wondered if Fury would ever believe all this, or maybe Steve should keep The Winter Soldier's secret to himself.

Unless..

"Hey," he said, an idea forming, "why don't you come work for us? I'm sure they'd give you a good deal."

"You trying to flip me, handsome?" she teased.

"Maybe." Steve smiled, shifting closer to her. "You could work with me. I could be your handler."

"Or," she countered, turning on her side to face him and propping her head up, "you could ditch the suits and come work with _me_."

"Stealing face cream formula?" Steve said dubiously.

She smiled, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "And other jobs when they come in. It's a nice change of pace, trust me. And I'm usually based in New York."

"I do like New York." Steve moved closer, leaning down to meet her lips in a kiss.

"Then think about it," she said, pulling him on top of her. "We'd make a good team." She opened her legs for Steve to settle between them, and he slotted himself in.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You can call me Bucky," she said with a smile.

"Bucky? That's cute," he said. "You should already know my name, since you stole my wallet."

Her smile only grew. "You can have it back, if you want. I kept it."

"You kept my wallet?"

"I like looking at your picture," she said, pushing her hips up at him. "I was a little disappointed your phone had no dick pics."

Steve laughed quietly. "I said it was my work phone." He shifted his hips, lined his dick up to her wet entrance and pushed it in slowly.

Bucky gasped as she was penetrated, holding onto Steve's shoulders as he inched his way in until he was balls deep. She tugged him down for a kiss, and they made out messily as Steve started rocking his hips in short, slow thrusts.

"Will you send me a dick pic after this?" she gasped between kisses.

"You gonna give me your number?" Steve countered, fucking her slowly.

"Yeah," she said, then groaned deeply. "Oh, God, you feel so good."

"Yeah, you like that?" he murmured, pushing in real deep. "You like that cock?"

"I _love_ your cock," she gasped. "Give it to me, daddy."

Panting, Steve adjusted his position to get a better purchase and started thrusting faster: long smooth strokes, punching the breath out of her with each thrust.

This time he wanted to make it last, to watch her come like this.

They were a good fit, and she came twice on his dick before he couldn't hold off any longer. Steve came hard and emptied himself inside her as she pulled him into a kiss. She made out with him while he came down from his climax.

This really wasn't how Steve had pictured his day going, but he wasn't about to complain.

Though when he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, he realised his team-mates would definitely complain at him being gone so long without a word.

"Shit," he sighed, then got up to collect his clothes. If he didn't leave now, he wouldn't leave at all. "I have to go," he said, dressing quickly. "My team will think I've been kidnapped or something."

"Can't have them thinking that," Bucky teased, and got out of the bed. She put on a short white robe.

Steve was almost finishing dressing when she came over to him, holding out a cell phone. "Here," she said. "Text them and say you can't make it."

"As much as I want to stay in bed with you, I can't ditch them. We're working later." Steve took the phone, opening the keypad. He paused, then looked at Bucky. "I'm not going to run into you later, am I?"

She smiled at him. "I'm on vacation."

"But are you doing a job tonight?" Steve pressed.

Bucky shook her head. "I only came here to find you. I'll catch a flight back to New York shortly."

"Oh." Steve felt flattered, but he wasn't sure he one hundred per cent believed her. "You aren't gonna stick around? See the sights?"

"I'm a busy girl, I got my own work to do at home," she replied. "Besides, I want you to follow me."

"Can't do that if I can't find you," Steve pointed out.

"Put your number in my phone, then," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll text you tomorrow."

Steve entered his number into the contacts, but he suspected she may never call him. Before he could dwell on it, he called his own number and put the phone to his ear.

Sam answered it, and sounded relieved to hear it was Steve. "Man, where are you?" he asked.

"Sorry," Steve said, "I got held up. Tell me where you are and I'll come find you."

"We looked around for a bit, then came back to the piazza," Sam said. "Come meet us here."

"Got it. I'll be ten minutes." Steve ended the call and handed the phone back to Bucky.

He couldn't help wonder if she'd keep the phone or get rid of it, but he'd find out later he supposed.

"I gotta go," he said, giving her a kiss on the mouth. "I hope you will text me."

"I said I would," she replied, giving him a smile. "Stay safe."

Steve grinned back. "I will."


	4. New York/Miami

_Received 10:47_

_Hey. I'm back in NY. Hope ur still alive_

_Sent 11:02_

_I thought you weren't texting me until tomorrow? :)_

_Received 11:04_

_well I just wanted to check ur still alive_

_Sent 11:05_

_All present and correct. When can I see you again?_

_Received 11:06_

_When are you back in NY_

_Sent 11:08_

_couple days. If nothing else comes up I have a clear day on Thurs_

_Received 11:11_

_Thursday works. Go to the hotel and meet me in the bar at six sharp_

_Sent 11:12_

_which hotel?_

_Received 11:13_

_You know which hotel ;)_

_Received 11:14_

_oh and ps if I see anyone else with you I'll vanish and you won't see me again. So come alone._

_Sent 11:15_

_I'll come alone, I promise_

~~

Steve arrived promptly at the hotel, situating himself in the same corner seat at the bar as before.

He ordered himself a bourbon, and waited.

If Steve was being honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure Bucky would show tonight. He hoped she would, but Steve didn't usually have much luck in dating, so... He just wasn't sure what would happen.

He checked his watch multiple times, the minute hand edging ever closer to the hour.

Almost six.

Steve looked around at the bar, scanning the patrons. He didn't see Bucky anywhere, and now he knew what she looked like so it should've been easy to spot her.

Next time Steve checked his watch, it was a few minutes after six.

Disappointment settled in his gut. Steve took a long sip of bourbon, figured that Bucky wasn't coming after all.

A blonde woman in a business suit slid onto the seat next to him, and Steve was about to tell her that seat was taken when she spoke.

"You're alone," she stated, looking at him. She had on black rimmed glasses, and the hair had to be a wig or something, because that was _Bucky_.

Steve smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Well, I promised I would be," he said, as she smiled back at him. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes, but not here," she said, getting up and gesturing for him to follow her. Steve got up and they walked side by side out the bar, Bucky looping her arm through Steve's.

"Just so you know," she murmured as they exited the hotel, "I have a sniper covering the street, so if any of your special agent pals show up..."

"Wow, okay." Steve eyed the tall buildings either side of the street, and hoped Bucky was just bluffing. "I told you I came alone, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't followed, so you can relax."

"Good," Bucky said, leading them down to the curb.

A hotel porter opened a car door, and Bucky let go of Steve's arm to climb into the back of the car. Steve followed her in.

The door was shut and the driver pulled into traffic without speaking to them. Clearly, Bucky had arranged all this.

Next to him on the backseat, Bucky removed her glasses and pocketed them. Steve smiled as her watched her. "Is the blonde hair staying?"

She sent him a playful smile. "You prefer blondes?"

"I like brunettes," Steve said, which was true.

"Then it's gone." Bucky pulled off the blonde wig, shaking out her own wavy dark hair.

"Much better," Steve said. "So where we going, and will the sniper be following us?"

Bucky only smiled. "You'll find out soon, and no, nobody will be following or joining us."

"Sounds good to me," Steve said.

Four hours and one plane ride later, Steve was relaxing on a beautiful private yacht off the coast of Miami, in calm blue water.

Luckily for him there was a parasol for shade, and Steve sat out of the sun. He sipped an iced tea as he gazed over at the yacht's own swimming pool.

Bucky had gone in there to cool off, and Steve watched her splashing around for a few minutes before she stepped out the pool.

She was only wearing red bikini bottoms, no top: her tits looked perfect as she reached up to smooth her wet hair back, water dripping off her skin.

Steve smiled as she approached him. "How's the water?" he asked.

"Just right." She smiled back at him, spreading a towel onto the chair beside Steve before she sat down. "You sure you don't want to take a dip?"

"Maybe later," Steve said. "Why have a pool on a yacht, though? The ocean's right there."

Bucky laughed lightly, leaning back in her chair and turning her face up to the sun. "No sharks in the pool, though. And, it's heated."

"Oh," Steve said. "Good points."

They sat in quiet for a few moments, Steve watching Bucky enjoy the sun.

"Shouldn't you reapply your sunscreen?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Would you help me?"

Steve put down his iced tea and reached for the sunscreen bottle. "Sure."

The chairs folded down into sunloungers, and with one click Bucky reclined her chair so she was lying back.

"Uh," Steve said, hesitating, "don't you want the sunscreen on your back?"

"I'm on my back," she pointed out, eyes closed. She was clearly fighting a smile, the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Oh, okay." Steve chuckled. "I see how it is." He got up and went to sit on the edge of her lounger. "So you want sunscreen on your front?"

Bucky nodded, raising her arms to hold onto the back of the chair, her tits lifting with the motion.

"Damn," Steve murmured, upending the bottle and pouring a generous dollop of sunscreen into his palm. He spread the cream in his hands to warm it up, then reached out and cupped Bucky's breasts, rubbing the cream in as he fondled them.

"Mmmm," she hummed, "that's nice."

Steve swallowed, focused on his task and getting instantly lost in horny thoughts. "Yeah," he murmured, his brain full of sex. There was a nice little cabin inside the yacht, with a bed. Hopefully they'd have sex soon, Steve thought.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we did this every day?" Bucky said softly.

"I don't think my skin would survive Miami heat every day," Steve replied, massaging her breasts and watching as Bucky's rosy pink nipples became pert.

She chuckled at that. "Not in Miami. I mean just you and me together. In New York, or wherever you want."

"Mmm," Steve said absently. God, he loved her tits. He wanted to squeeze them together and put his face in there.

"We could take an early retirement," she went on. "Get a place somewhere, or go travelling. Have lots of sex."

"Mmm. Wait, what?" Steve glanced up at her face. "You want to retire?"

"Don't you?" she asked.

"Uh..." Steve thought about it, was still distracted by Bucky's breasts right in front of him. "I... haven't thought about it. My job has a lot of benefits and I have virtually no savings."

"I have savings." Bucky sat up, leaning into Steve and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I can give you benefits."

Steve smiled, his hands moving around her waist and holding her against him. "Oh, yeah? What benefits?"

She grinned back at him. "Well," she said, then leaned in close and started whispering in his ear.

Steve's eyebrows grew steadily higher. "Those are some good benefits," he said. "Where do I sign up?"


	5. Epilogue

_Monday morning at the SHIELD office, New York City_

"This can't be good," Sam said, as he and Natasha arrived at Fury's office.

She shrugged. "Maybe he wants to give us a raise."

Sam pulled a dubious face, making her smile.

She knocked on Fury's door, and once they were admitted they sat across from Fury at his desk. Hill was there too, observing the meeting with her usual poker face.

"So," Fury said, eyeing both Natasha and Sam before continuing. "I had an interesting email this morning."

Sam glanced at Nat, but she was giving good poker face too. If she knew anything about this, she didn't give it away.

Sam had a hunch, but he didn't want to say that in front of Fury.

"It appears," Fury went on, "that Agent Rogers has been headhunted for a position elsewhere, and he handed in his resignation."

Sam's eyebrows shot up. He'd figured Steve wanted a vacation, a sabbatical maybe, but leaving SHIELD? Wow.

"Do either of you know anything about this?" Fury demanded.

"No," Sam said honestly. "This is news to me."

Natasha nodded. "Same. Did Rogers say who he was going to work for?"

"No." Fury let out a sigh. "I was hoping you might know."

"No idea," Natasha said, not giving anything away. "Sir, if I may suggest giving Rogers some time to cool off? You know he's impulsive, he might change his mind after a break and want to come back."

"Already done, Agent Romanov," Fury replied. "Rogers can come back if he wants, but as of today all his pass-codes are invalid until further notice. I can't risk having an active agent off the grid. So, until he checks in, we have to consider him a civilian, or possibly a rival agent."

Natasha nodded. "Understood, sir."

"If you speak to him," Fury added, "maybe you could talk some sense into him?"

Sam glanced at Nat, and saw her fighting a smile. "Well, we can try," Sam said.

After the meeting was over, Sam and Nat went somewhere private to talk, and grab some lunch before they went back in the office.

"I had a hunch something was up," Sam said, as they ate tacos while sitting on a park bench.

"Me, too," Nat replied. "He's met someone."

"And run off with them." Sam chuckled and shook his head. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"I think it'll be good for him," Nat said. "He needed to socialise more, stop sitting home alone."

"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd just leave," Sam complained. His pocket vibrated, and he hurried to get his phone out. "That better be Steve," he muttered, checking the message.

"He heard you bitching about him," Natasha teased.

Sam laughed, opening the message. It was indeed from Steve: a picture message. "He's sent a selfie," Sam said, looking at the photo of Steve in shorts and sitting on a sunlounger. He was smiling and looked happy.

"Here." Sam showed Nat his phone. "Asshole just sent me this. Clearly someone else took that photo, so he's not alone."

"The mystery woman," Nat said, looking at the screen. "I hope Steve's new position has some good benefits."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve's new position: Top  
> Benefits: Sex, Boobs, a lot of vacation time   
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
